


Need a Hand?

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU where Clarke and Lexa live happily ever after, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa comes back to Polis after having been gone for a week and finds Clarke in a somewhat compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Hand?

Lexa exhaled deeply in relief as she approached the gates to Polis. An emergency with one of the clans had forced her to intervene and she’d been called away from her home _and_ her wife. Thinking of Clarke brought a small smile to her face. Their union had occurred four months ago and Lexa didn’t think she could be any more in love with her. It had been difficult being gone for so long from her houmon, but now she was back and incredibly eager to see Clarke again.

The gates to the city opened once they realized that the Commander had returned. She urged her horse into a trot and carefully made her way through the streets, her guards following her lead. Once they reached the stables located next to the large central building she lived in, she dismounted and handed the reins off to the first person who grabbed them from her. She had a one track mind now: find Clarke.

She passed several attendants on the way to their room, nodding to each of them in greeting. Finally reaching her destination, she put her hand on the knob and opened the door. Lexa hadn’t really given much thought as to what she might expect to find Clarke doing when she returned, however, the image before had definitely _not_ crossed her mind.

Clarke was lying on their bed with her eyes closed, her golden hair fanned out on a pillow beneath her. Her clothes were gone—in a pile on the floor at the bottom of the bed—and her hand was moving furiously between her legs.

“Lexa,” she moaned, having not noticed that the object her desire had made an entrance.

Her name being called out was what made Lexa snap into action. In a silent way that would’ve been nearly impossible if it had been anyone _but_ the Commander, she unbuckled her sword and dagger, placing both on the floor without so much as a clink. Taking off her pauldron before setting it down carefully, she then shed her coat and let it fall into a pile with a soft plop. Her boots and socks came next, tugging them off gently as her eyes never left her gorgeous houmon who still had yet to become aware that she was here.

When Clarke said her name again, Lexa decided that she couldn’t wait any longer. In just a shirt and her pants, she padded quietly over to the bed and laid her hand on top of the one in between Clarke’s thighs.

Startled, the blonde opened her eyes and instantly smiled as she registered that it was Lexa’s face hovering above her own.

“Need a hand?” the Commander asked, her lips set firmly in a smirk.

Clarke chuckled and said, “Didn’t think you were gonna be back this soon.”

"I’ve been gone a week, ai houmon. Is that not long enough?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course—” her throat stopped forming words and her breath hitched as Lexa nudged her hand away and began circling her clit with a finger.

“I think that perhaps we should talk about this later,” Lexa said. “Right now, we have something more important we could be doing with our mouths.”

Clarke stifled a whimper as the finger on her clit was removed. Her wife pulled Clarke’s previously occupied hand to her mouth and wrapped her lips around two of the fingers, licking off the evidence of the blonde’s arousal. When she released them, Clarke tangled her hand in her Lexa’s braided hair and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Lexa got on the bed and straddled the naked girl below her. She trailed a line of open-mouthed kisses down to her throat where she latched on and sucked, knowing with certainty that a dark mark would be left behind. Moving down even farther, she didn’t stop to admire her houmon’s gorgeous breasts; instead opting to take a dusky, pink nipple into her mouth, her tongue flicking lightly over it.

Clarke’s back arched as she pushed her chest closer to Lexa, a hand still gripping thick, brown hair. Her free hand went to cup the breast that wasn’t being assaulted by a supple tongue, but had it smacked away as Lexa began squeezing and kneading it, her fingers expertly pinching and rolling the nipple into a hardened peak. Never one to be neglectful, the Commander switched breasts with her lips, nipping lightly with her teeth.

“Fuck, Lexa, I need you,” Clarke sighed.

Removing herself from her houmon’s breasts, she cheekily asked, “And where do you need me, ai hodnes?” Placing a sloppy kiss to Clarke’s navel, she continued, “Do you need me here?” A kiss to one hipbone. “Or here?” A peck to the other. “Maybe here?”

Scooting farther down until she was level with Clarke’s dripping sex, she turned her head to the side and ran her tongue up her inner thigh. “Perhaps this is where you need me, yes?”

“God, please, Lexa,” the blonde begged.

“What do you need, Clarke? Tell me and I shall give it to you.”

Clarke locked eyes with her, a demanding blue pair meeting a playful green pair. “I want you to fuck me with your tongue and don’t stop until I’m begging for mercy.” Knowing what it would do to the Commander, she added, “Beja, ai houmon.”

Immediately, all signs of playfulness and amusement Lexa’s eyes; replaced with desire and lust. Hearing Clarke speak Trigedasleng always sent shivers of arousal running straight through her and this time—with her spread out naked before her—was no exception. Maintaining eye contact, Lexa leaned in and slowly licked from bottom to top. Her mouth fastened over Clarke’s clit and she went to work on obeying her orders.

Clarke threw her head back and fisted her hands in the soft furs covering the bed. Her legs, seemingly of their own accord, opened wider to allow Lexa more room. She gasped as she felt that wonderful tongue slip inside her, pushing in and out as it gathered up more and more of her arousal. She knew she wouldn’t last very long. Before Lexa had arrived, she’d already been touching herself for quite some time, so it wasn’t a surprise when she could feel her orgasm bubbling up, ready to explode at any moment.

When Lexa replaced her tongue with her two long fingers and started thrusting them in and out at a rapid pace, Clarke fell over the edge just barely able to moan out Lexa’s name. As her high wore off, she realized that the fingers inside her hadn’t stopped moving. They showed no sign of slowing down as they quickly built her up to another orgasm. Her hips bucked as Lexa curled her fingers in a come hither motion, the tips pressing down on that sensitive spot within.

“Right there, Lex. Fuck, right there!” she gasped out. One of her hands moved to the back of the Commander’s head, pushing her towards where she wanted her.

Getting the hint, Lexa latched onto her clit, sucking it into her mouth and caressing it with her tongue.

"Need more, baby,” Clarke said, her breath coming in short pants. Lexa remembered how confused she was when the Sky girl first called her “baby”. It had taken a little explanation, but she’d finally understood. Now, the term of endearment served to spur her on even more.

Adding a third finger to the two that were stroking her slick walls, she ignored the burning in her arm as she increased the pace. She repeatedly pressed against the spot inside Clarke, her free arm having to lay across her houmon’s waist in order to hold her hips still.

Clarke writhed beneath her, her body twisting, her hips jumping while her head tossed from side to side as it rested on the pillow.

“Lexa, please,” she sobbed. “Make me come. I-I need, I’m gonna—”

And then she broke.

Wave after wave of pure bliss crested over her as she thrashed against the furs. Her moans rang through Lexa’s ears as she never stopped pumping her fingers; her lips still sealed tightly around Clarke’s clit. Her pleasure seemed to be never-ending.

After a few moments, Clarke tugged on Lexa’s hair, the older girl continuing her oral assault. “Stop, stop, Lexa. I can’t take anymore right now. Too sensitive.”

Immediately, Lexa too her mouth away from Clarke’s sex as her hand slowly stopped thrusting until she removed it altogether. Licking the sticky wetness off her fingers, she made her way up Clarke’s body until she reached her lips. She kissed her houmon deeply, letting Clarke’s tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She felt more than heard the groan that rumbled through the blonde as she was able to taste herself in the kiss.

When they broke apart, Lexa nudged her nose against Clarke’s. “I missed you, ai hodnes.”

“I missed you too, Lex. A week away from each other is way too long. Next time, I’m going with you.”

Lexa was about to protest when a look from Clarke shut her up. She sighed. “I guess I should learn that keeping you locked up and safe in Polis is not an option anymore, is it?”

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “No, it isn’t. Unless I’m needed here or elsewhere, wherever you go, I go. I believe we even promised that to each other during our Union Ceremony.”

Lexa smirked. “Then I guess I have no choice in the matter.” She was caught off guard as the blonde hooked a leg around her and flipped their positions so that Lexa was now on the bottom.

“No, you don’t.” Hands crept beneath the shirt Lexa still wore as Clarke added, “Now why don’t you let me show you just how much I missed you.”


End file.
